Leah's Story
by meredithcooney123
Summary: This is my version of Leah Clearwaters story. Its about what happend before all the bella and edward stuff happend :


Part 1

I walked into my homeroom class unsatisfied and not expecting anything much of my freshman year. I took a seat next to one of my friends Annie. Annie was an average looking girl, with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She usually was a big gossiper and a bit of a drama queen, but she was one of my really good friends. We started talking about our summers just the usual old boring stuff, I wasn't really paying attention to her summer story but I did notice her stop talking I looked at her questioningly then followed her gaze and found what she was staring at. She was staring at a large boy with tan skin and long dark brown hair...he was a pretty good-looking guy. "That's Sam Uley...I'm pretty sure. Isn't he gorges?" Annie said awestruck.  
"Yes. He. Is." I sang out with a twinge of excitement in my voice. He saw us gawking and flashed as a smile which made my heart skip a beat.  
"Hello ladies" he said flirtatiously in a deep gravelly voice, and then Annie giggled and smiled back.  
"Hi" we both said in harmony then we looked at each other and laughed.  
We both watched while he walked off meeting a few buddies probably talking about their summer or whatever boys talk about.  
"I think he likes you! Did you see the way he was looking at you?!" Annie said still in awe.  
"Hmm…I didn't notice...you really think he likes me?" I said a little shocked. Nobody had ever had a crush on me. Most people misunderstood my strong personality for me being mean, but I didn't care. Now I did. I was a shocked to find how much I wanted this boy to like me.  
"You should ask him out!!" Annie said interrupting my thoughts  
"no way! He would never go out with me!" I said disappointedly at the truth of my own words.  
"You should just go for it! Who cares if he says no, and by the way he was looking at you a minute ago I'm pretty sure he's not going to! Leah...are you seriously afraid to ask him out?" she said a little teasingly.  
Ugh I hate being accused of being scared, and she knew that.  
"No! Ugh! Fine you know what; I'll go ask him out right now!" I said stubbornly as I walked toward him. I didn't realize what I was doing when I tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and then it hit me! My heart started racing and my face got all red. I just blurted it out " hey Sam...Will you go out with me!?" I said it with total and confidence surprised by the steadiness in my voice.  
He smiled a huge smile and said "sure, Leah." in his sweet sexy voice.  
Then I realized I didn't introduce myself so somebody else must've told him my name. What if he hadn't known my name? Then I would've made a fool of myself, asking out a guy who didn't even know my own name.

Sam was in all my classes surprisingly, so we got to talk a lot. I found that we had a lot in common. I had the best time at school then I've ever had. Also Sam's friend Blake and Annie had a lot in common. Everything was working out great.

I was really happy that Sam said yes when I asked him out, the only thing that bugged me was that everybody was coming up to me asking me if it was true. I was a little offended by it, was it really so hard to believe that I had a boyfriend? It's not like I didn't see that coming though, rumors spread like wildfires at my school.

I was walking home from school when I realized something. How was I going to tell my mom and dad? What would their reaction be? My first boyfriend ever, they were going to make a big deal out of it no doubt. I was really tired from school and not in the mood for a big family discussion which was mostly likely going to be about me and Sam, so I decided I'm not going to tell them. That'd be for the best anyway.

I walked up the stairs leading to my house. In the back of my head if was still beaming about Sam, but I didn't want to show it. When I opened the doors I could instantly smell the familiar scent of a home cooked meal. I walked in the living room to greet my family just like I do every day, but something was different. They were all staring at me. My mom's stare was a mix between happiness and fear. My dad's stare was all worry. My little brother Seth's stare was happiness with a hint of teasing in it. Oh crap. Ugh how did they find out!? Well....maybe this wasn't what I thought it was about. I decided to play it cool.  
"What's up guys?" I said my voice the slightest bit shaky  
my little brother burst out in laughter.  
" we heard you have a boyfriend." my mom said  
my gaze instantly shot towards Seth and turned into a scowl.  
"Sorry sis, it's what little bros do" he joked teasingly  
"how did you find out?! I groaned.  
Then I realized that it must've been his friend ted, which is also Annie's little brother.  
"Who do you think?"He said  
"ted" I fumed, still annoyed at him.  
"no!" he said sarcastically then he laughed  
I couldn't help but laugh too even though I was still pretty annoyed, I love my brother and he means well.  
"Who is he!?" my dad asked wearily.  
I instantly felt bad for my dad; it must be tough to watch his little girl grow up. But he'd better get used to it, because I'm going out with Sam uley!! I was still way extended.  
"His name is Sam uley" I said cautiously, not knowing how he would react.  
"I'm so glad you have a boyfriend!" my mom said proudly "He better not hurt you." she said warningly  
"Ya if he does I will hurt him!!" my dad said, but I could tell deep down he was happy for me.

After I cleared my plate I ran upstairs to my room. My room was a complete pig sty, but I ignored the mess. I ran in my room and jumped on my bed excitedly. It's just so awesome, I feel like I'm in a fairytale. This was just all so new to me. I had no idea how to go about this. There were so many questions running through my head at ounce. What will I wear tomorrow? What do I say? How do I kiss him? I decided the easiest question in my head to answer was the one about my outfit tomorrow. I hopped out of bed and searched through my drawers for something decent. I finally found a pair of jeans and dark brown T-shirt that brought out my eyes.

I faced myself in front of the mirror. Then I heard a soft knock at my bedroom door. "Leah can I come in?" my mother said sweetly.

"Sure mom, come on in." I said curious about what she wanted. My mom was so beautiful in an exotic way. She had the same short haircut as I did, she was a strong, kind woman and I was proud to call her mom. "Hey sweetie, I brought something for you."

"Really? Sweet! What is it?!" I asked excitedly.

"It's nothing really, just a little something my mother made for me when I got my first boyfriend, who was your father of course. I wanted to give it to you and maybe you could give it to your kids if you have any someday." She held out her hand, and in it was a braided rope necklace with a flower carved out of wood attached to it. It was beautiful. I wasn't one to wear jewelry but this was an exception, it was totally me!

"Oh mom! I love it! Thank you!" I said while turning around so she could put it on me. "There you go" she said as she finished. She looked at me for a long moment smiling. "Get some sleep." She said finally, and then she walked out of the room.

I woke up the next morning with a goodnights sleep. I hopped out of bed and jumped into my clothes, ran a brush through my short hair. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and was satisfied. I ran down stairs kissed my mother and father on the cheek and punched my little brother's shoulder, and then I was off and out the door. Halfway on my way to school I met up with Annie; we talked about Sam and his cute friend Blake that Annie had developed a little crush on. Ounce we were at school we met up with Blake and Sam. Sam took me aside and walked me to homeroom, before we got into the class he kissed me very gently on my lips, I smiled and my heart rate accelerated but I didn't want to ruin that moment by saying something stupid so I kept my mouth shut.

After a few more classes Blake, Annie, Sam, and I went to lunch together. Being the gentleman Sam was, he bought me my lunch. "Thank you. Wow, you didn't have to do that." I said a little embarrassed. I really didn't know what to say and I hoped id said the right thing. "No problem Leah." He said coolly in his gravelly voice that I loved.

After school Blake walked Annie home, and that left me and Sam all alone. At first we were just talking about non important stuff like favorite bands and sports. The conversation took a deeper course when we started talking about us. "I really like you Leah" he declared. "I just feel like I have a connection with you. I don't want to sound cheesy or anything but –"I cut him off. Then I leaned forward and our lips touched. The next thing I knew we were embracing in a long passionate kiss. An explosion of peace and serenity overwhelmed us. I felt like I belonged with him, and I hoped the feeling was mutual. It lasted a long time then he pulled his face back to look at me. We were both silent because there was no need to talk, Silent speaking. I loved him.

After Sam left, I immediately called Annie. "Hey I was just about to call you! You'll never guess what happened with Blake!"She said very giddy. "What?!" I asked curiously. "Blake kissed me!" she squeaked.

"That's awesome! Sam kissed me too! Well I kissed him but who cares. This is going to sound a little corny but I really think I _love _him." I rejoiced

"Leah are you sure? You've only known him for a little while." She commented. "Completely positive." I lilted. And I _am_ absolutely sure that that this is love, I didn't know how to describe it, it's just a feeling in my gut. Annie and I talked for about another 30 minutes about all the latest gossip that Annie had most likely made up. That was so Annie. But then finally we ended out conversation. I was actually not tired at all but I wasn't overly hyper either. I decided to lie down in bed and listen to some music; there was so much to think about. I replayed the Sam scene over and over in my head. I was a little shy about this whole thing now. What if this didn't go well? What if he turned out to be a total jerk like most of the guys I knew were? No. Sam was different if he felt the same way about me the same way I felt about him this would work out great.

I woke up that morning shocked. It was 9:30! "Hello?! Why didn't anybody wake me?! Its 9:30!" I yelled. My adorable but terribly annoying little brother Seth walked in my room with His pajamas on. "Its Saturday Leah! Duh! I didn't know that when girls get boyfriends they get dumber." He said through chuckles. "Shut up Seth!" I said. Seth is a pretty cool little brother sometimes but he's still annoying. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was was shining and the grass was green, which was unusual because most of the time it rained. I decided to give Sam a call and see if he wanted to hang out. I dialed his number and it started to ring. "Hello?" a tired voice said. Oh! It was only nine thirty in the morning! "Uh hi Sam…its Leah. Sorry if I woke you I didn't realize how early it was." I'm an idiot! "Oh its fine. I was just about to wake up anyway. What's up?" "Nothing much. Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, that's all. You busy?" I said "Sure that sounds cool. Where do you want to meet up?" "Umm...I'm kind of hungry. What about Larry's coffee shop?" "Okay, Ya I'm hungry too see, you there.

After I hung up I got dressed in a dark blue T-shirt with a pair of shorts and the necklace my mom gave me. I was so hungry that I couldn't wait till I got to breakfast. I made some toast and walked out the door. Larry's wasn't too far away but it was a distance. On my way there a stray dog followed me. I loved animals but this dog was gross and had blotches of fur missing. He wasn't right behind me though, He was actually a few yards away. It must've seen the toast in my hand because he barked and ran toward me. Oh crap. I through the toast on the ground and booked it, I was a pretty fast runner but this dog was faster. It didn't go for the toast and it was chasing me now. I didn't realize it before but that dog was pretty big. I bet it could do some serious damage to me. Finally it caught up with me and jumped on my back throwing me to the ground. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come. It never came. Slowly I opened my eyes. Sam had the Dog in his hands. I felt relived and scared at the same time. "Sam! Be careful!" I screamed. Then Sam looked directly in the dogs eyes and put him down. I flinched back but the dog trotted away to a nearby trash can. "How did you do that?!" I asked amazed "I don't know…I've always been really good with dogs. It's almost like I can control them sometimes. Pretty cool eh? He said a little arrogantly. "Very." I said still astonished. "So you okay? He didn't bite you or anything?" " Ya I'm fine I said. I'm just glad you were there to get him off of me! Thank you by the way, I owe you big time." " No worries, but I think I know how you can pay me back." He said as he leaned toward me for a kiss. I kissed back wrapping my arms around him pulling his body closer to mine as if to push his heart and soul into my heart. All that was running through my head was how much I loved him. I never wanted this moment to end. Unfortuanetly we were on the side of the road. Even though it was a beautiful day there were still puddles on the ground from rainy days earlier that week. As we were in mid kiss a car drove by us and splashed me. I was soaking wet from the waist down. He pulled back to look at how soaked I was. Then he burst into laughter and I couldn't help but to also laugh a little even though I was the bud of the joke. "Ugh! I'm going to have to change now! Can we go to my house real quick?" I asked not needing an answer I was definitely going to have to change.

"Yeah sure." He said trying to hold back laughter. "Just do it Sam, I know how hard you're trying to hold it in."I said rolling my eyes, but before I could finish my sentence he was already roaring with laughter. I even started to crack up.

"Come on in!" I said to Sam as I walked in my home. Sam walked in casually, looking around and admiring some pictures of me and my family over the years. No one was home. Hmm…that was weird

"Make yourself at home; I'll be back in a sec." I said as I walked up the stairs. I threw on a pair of cloth shorts and headed back down. I took a seat next to wear Sam was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Now, where were we?" I said coyly. Before I knew it we were right where we had left off on the side of the road. Kissing passionately. Ah…I could get used to this. As we were kissing the front door suddenly flew open. It was my mother. Crap. She cleared her throat.

"Oh. Hey mom what's up?" I asked nervously. My face turned a bright scarlet.

"Leah, we'll talk about this later. I assume this is Sam?" she said calmly

"Yes…nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater." Sam said politely.

"You can call me sue, nice to meet you too Sam." She said in the same polite tone. My dad and Seth walked in shortly after and we did all the awkward introductions again. After awhile the awkwardness faded and I thought that everyone was having a good time, and they were. Then my dad stood up and said the words that every teenage girl's boyfriend dreaded. "Sam, let's have a little talk son." I groaned and my mother gave my dad a look of warning."Seth why don't you go up to your room for awhile" my mom said. Seth nodded the grimaced at me as if to say good luck and walked up to his room.

"Mom I'm sorry about earlier…I promise it won't happen again." I said, trying to keep it short.

"I know sweetie, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about but about that, just be safe and make the right choices okay?" I nodded "Anyway, from what I've seen tonight…it looks to me that you love this boy is that correct?" I nodded again. "Yes I love him, how did you guess? Is it that obvious?" I asked a little embarrass.

"No think it's just a mother's instinct. Just the way you looked at him, you can pretty much tell that you care greatly for him, and the way he looks at you it's very obvious the feeling is mutual." I smiled than rapped my arms around my mother in a long embrace. "I love you mom." I said grateful to have her in my arms, I couldn't imagine not having a mom. After a few moments my dad and Sam walked in. I shot Sam an apologetic look. My dad held up his arms, and I chuckled a little. "C'mon Sam lets go up stairs." I said hopeful that my dad didn't scare him too much.

I took his hand and we walked upstairs together.

"How bad did my dad scare you?" I asked warily.

"Not too bad." He said simply and smiled.

"Well, what'd he say to you?!"

"Just the standard _what are your intentions with my daughter?_" he laughed "but overall your dad seems like a pretty cool guy."

Okay, this was officially perfect! I was beaming at this point!

"I love your room by the way."

"Thanks."

There was a short silence. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started kissing again. _Hopefully _we won't be interrupted this time. The kiss lasted about five minutes. Then I pulled back to get a good look at him.

"I love you." I breathed.

"I love you too." He said softly.

Part 2

Things were going better than I'd planned. Sam and I have been going out for a few months now and we were hopelessly in love. We were perfect for each other, we knew that, and so did everyone else in the town. I also met Sam's family, and there great .This was like a fairytale! All my friends loved Sam and thought he was awesome! There was just one friend that hadn't met Sam, it was my cousin Emily. They had to meet! Sam would love Emily; she's one of my best friends so it's important for them to meet since Sam and I were getting pretty serious.

I decided to give Emily a call. I dialed her number and the phone started to ring. God that ringing was annoying.

"Leah?!" she said in a exited high pitched voice

"Emily!"

"Hey Leah what up?!

"Nothing much...Well… I got a boyfriend!"

"What?! No way! I have to meet him!"

"Yes way! And how about next week?!"

"Sure!"

The conversation drifted onto something else and eventually we hung up. Yay! Emily was coming next week!

I couldn't wait! Then the phone rang, it had to be Sam.

"Hey Leah" the gravelly familiar voice said.

"Hi Sam, want to come over?" I asked.

"Sure see you there." He said

"OK bye." I added then hung up.

While I waited for Sam to come I decided to clean my room. Ugh it was going to take a while to clean. I started picking up laundry. After my room was remotely clean I realized that an hour had passed. Where was Sam? I dialed his number. Worriedly I waited after each ring passed. _Ring…ring…ring…. _Then I got his voice mail. What had happened? He would've called me if he knew he was going to be late. He must be in trouble. What could I do to help him? I couldn't just _sit _here. I decided that I've waited long enough. I opened up my window and climbed out. It was pouring rain out, pitch black, and a little on the cold side. I ran into the woods trying to find him. He wasn't there. I ran to his house but all the lights were out. Where was he!? I ran up and down the streets looking for him. I was in tears at this point. I collapsed on the side walk crying. People were staring but I didn't care. Where was he?! If he was in trouble I swear to god…

It was late and I had to keep looking for him, but I also had to go home. I didn't want my parents to worry. I started to walk home, maybe my parents could help find him. As I walked through the door I saw three staring faces at me. All angry. They saw my tears and their anger melted away into worry.

"What is it Leah?!" my dad asked anxious.

"It's Sam!"I shouted "he was supposed to meet me here about three hours ago. After an hour of waiting here I decided to go look for him. That's where I was. I think he's in trouble!"

"Really? Well did you go by his house?" my mom asked trying to keep her cool. She obviously knew how much pain I was in right now.

"Yes mom! Obviously! Ugh! We need to find him. Now!" I screamed frustrated but mostly scared.

"Okay Leah, calm yourself it's going to be okay. Harry get Charlie swan on the phone. I don't care if it's been less than 24 hours where finding him, and Charlie will understand that." She said collected. Charlie swan was the chief policeman, if anyone knew what to do it would be Charlie. I'm sure he's dealt with this stuff before.

"Okay. Okay." I said to myself. "It's going to be okay."

But what if it wasn't going to be okay?

The love of my life, Sam, was out there somewhere. What if he was cold? I wanted to be there to keep him warm, to keep him safe. I loved him more than my own life. If he was gone than what was the point of going on? Even though I had just fallen in love that year I couldn't imagine a life without love, a life without my Sam.

My dad had gotten off the phone with Charlie, he was on his way. So many emotions running through me at that moment. Mostly I was scared. Scared for Sam, where was he?! I also I was frustrated people weren't working hard enough to find him, couldn't they do anything else?! I just needed to be with him.

"Hey Charlie" my dad said

"Hi."Charlie said "the rest of the guys are getting the flashlights out of the cruiser."

In the next few seconds 3 men came in. the first big bulky and very tan. The 2 others were toe headed and slightly tan. _This will work out _I thought to myself trying to be reassuring before I had a panic attack he'll_ be fine._

"Okay, Dan you go out in the woods. Then Hank you and I will search the streets. The rest of you try and search was ever you can and round up as many people as possible.

As soon as Charlie gave the word I ran outside running up and down the streets, knocking on peoples doors. At first the people that I had woken up from my knocking were angry with me then I explained what was going on and they started helping me search and get other people to help. Soon we had most of la push trying to find him.

After I had gotten Annie to join I left and had her lead the search party.

"Sam?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Sam!? Sam where are you!?" I shouted again and again. It was dark outside but it had stopped raining. I had to keep going no matter what. In the distance I heard a loud wolf howl. It frightened me a little but I didn't care I would risk my life to just try and find him. It was hard. I had to trudge through the dark with a cheap dimly lit flashlight. I was also trying to keep my cool on things; I was completely going crazy trying to find him. At some points I would drop to the ground and burst into tears. Some disturbing thoughts also came into my mind. Did he run away from _me_? What had I done wrong? No. this couldn't have been my fault. Things were going great then he just…disappeared. I cringed at the thought. Suddenly my cell phone started vibrating. I burst of hope exploded throughout my body. Did they find him? I answered it. "Mom?!" I asked anxiously.

"Hey sweetie" she said. "It's 3:30 in the morning. You need to come home."

"Mom, I can't I need to try some more you wouldn't understand! I'm sorry but I'm going to look for a few more hours I'll meet you at the house I guess." I said in a dead voice.

"Fine Leah. Just be careful."

I just wish I had some clue where he would be! I wandered the woods for about 2 more hours. Still no Sam. The sun would be up soon so I would have to go home, I didn't want to but I had to I would just check in with them then head back to look for him some more. I stopped crying, I didn't know if I could cry anymore, Almost as if I was out of tears. Now I was at my house. Then the exhaustion hit me. I collapsed onto the floor, out cold.

I woke up at 1:30 a.m. I felt normal but I didn't know where I was then a replay of what had happened played through my head. "Sam." I whispered. My heart sank, I just wanted to die. Where the hell was he!? I missed him horribly. Words couldn't describe how much I wanted him here with me right now. There really was no point in crying though; it wasn't going to help anything. I thought about my pastimes with Sam. I reminisced about a time when we had gone to Lapush beach together around sunset. It was pure heaven, watching this beautiful site and being there with Sam. The sky is ablaze with color... fiery orange, searing reds, hot as the sun yellow and yet the outer edges of the blazing sky had begun to cool with the indigo of the night. I remember Sam being very peaceful that day, so was I. I wish I could go back in time and re live that moment. I had to stop living in the past and deal with the present. Sam was missing. I don't know why but I had this feeling in my gut the he was in some sort of trouble. I had to find him, I just had to. I glanced at the clock and it was 2:15 a.m. I definitely couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to go look for him.

"Sam! Sam, where are you?!" I screamed. I ran all over the place screaming his name still in my pajamas.

"Sam! Please don't do this to me!" I shouted. Then a middle aged man opened his door, and began yelling at me telling me to be quite because he and his wife were trying to sleep. I told him to shut the hell up as I kept looking for Sam. "Sam!? Sam!? Sam!?" I shouted repeatedly. A car drove up to me and I immediately recognized it. It was a police cruiser. I cussed under my breath. That stupid man must've called the police on me! Ugh, didn't he know that there are more important things than sleep in this world! The cruiser pulled up closer to me and rolled down the window. It was chief swan.

"Hey Leah." Charlie said

"Hi Charlie"

"Leah I've gotten some complaints about you yelling. Its 4:30 in the morning people are trying to sleep. There's nothing you can do, we have a search party already looking for him. Why don't you put up some _have you seen this boy_ posters?" he said kindly

"Okay _fine _Charlie" I said stubbornly. "Sorry about all the noise."

"It's okay Leah. Here hop in, I'll give you a ride back to your place."

I jumped in the car silently. Charlie was a good guy and I was glad he was the one to tell me to keep it down.

"Thank you" I said silently.

"Anytime" he said a little awkwardly.

He dropped me off at my house and I went straight to work with the posters. I had completely forgotten about school and to my surprise I found out that today was Monday. Would my mom send me to school today? No she couldn't. I wasn't going to think about that now anyway. I had to design a poster I picked out a good picture of Sam in front of a tree in the woods I had taken. He was so beautiful and strong. Would I ever see him again?

After finish the poster I put it aside so I could photo copy did it later. It was 6:00 now, the usual time that I woke up and got ready for school. I looked up and saw my mom in the door way.

"You probably don't want to go to school today right?"

"What do you think, mom?"

"Ya I know sweetie." She said nicely

"No mom you don't know! Sam is missing! I don't know if I'll ever see him again mom! Jesus! Does anybody understand that?!" I shouted at her. Mom looked at me for a long moment appalled.

"I'm sorry mom; I just need him with me right now." I said sincerely. And I was truly sorry I had acted that way toward. She is probably the only person I would be sorry for acting rude to right now, well besides Sam.

The next two weeks were horrible. I was devastated every single moment of every single day. I moped around like a zombie not talking much but when I did talk it was either a one word answer or I was snapping at somebody for something they probably didn't deserve, but I didn't care. I didn't care if I hurt my mom feelings anymore only a twinge of guilt struck me after yelling at her. When I looked at myself in the mirror I saw a monster. My hair was sticking up in all directions, my usual bright tan was paler and dull, my eyes had dark rims under them, and I also looked a lot thinner because I hadn't had much of an appetite lately. I still didn't care that I looked like crap; alls I cared about was getting Sam back. Things weren't getting better though, only worse. I had to call Emily back and cancel our plans for her to come over and it was hard to explain to her what happened without crying. She could tell I was upset and wanted to come over to help but I told her not to. I was in no condition to have a sleepover and talk about boys and have fun. No way. I don't think I'll ever be fully happy unless Sam is returned to me.

It was Monday again. I still hadn't returned to school. I was seriously thinking about dropping out but I hadn't told anyone that. I didn't get out of bed all day; it was about 3:30 when my phone rang. It was right by my bedside maybe somebody found him! I picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. Sam. What? Sam? My heart started pounding as listened to it ring. Then it sunk in. Sam! I flipped open the phone.

"Sam?" I breathed astonished.

"Leah! I love you and I've missed you!"

"Are you alright? Where are you? Where have you been for the last two weeks?"

"It's hard to explain, it'd be better if you didn't know sweetie…trust me. But I'm fine. Better than ever."

There was something different in his voice, he sounded more mature he almost sounded like the general of an army talking to a wounded soldier.

"Sweetie you have to trust me" he said

"I trust you" I said still astonished. Was this a dream? "I have to see you, where are you?"

"I'll meet you at your house. See you there"

What had just happened? Sam was back, but where was he? I was extremely happy that he was back, the feeling was indescribable! But my happiness was distracted by a small voice in the back of my head telling me something was wrong. It was killing my joy but I needed to find out what was wrong. If it was something he couldn't tell me it was something big. Sam _used_ to tell me everything. _It'd be better if you didn't know?_ What was going on? Was he…cheating on me?

A strong knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I ran down stairs shoving those thoughts into the back of my head, Sam was here that's all that was important at the moment. I opened the door eagerly. I was about to jump up into his arms like I had longed for when he was gone. But I stopped in my tracks. He not only sounded different, he even _looked_ different. He was much taller, more muscular, and his long mane was 4in. longer at least.

"Sam?" I asked

"Yes, it's me Leah. He smiled.

"Wow you've grown so much in only two weeks, that's just…, wow." I said stunned.

"Ya I had a growth spurt." He said through his new voice. This line sounded practiced.

Well he was here, this was what I was waiting for and it's finally here. What the heck?

I wrapped my arms around his neck about ready to kiss him, but then I stopped again.

He was burning up!

"Sam you're a zillion degrees!" I gasped.

"Uh…Ya um it's just really hot today."

"No Sam, it's actually a little cold out"

He hesitated, then he looked as if he were about to say something then changed his mind.

"Sam, what's going on with you? Everything was going fine, and then I invite you over my house like I've done about a hundred times before and you never show up. We send a huge search party to try and find you and your nowhere to be found. Then two weeks later you call me and your voice has changed and you're about ½ a foot taller and your way more buff than when you left me."I said as I took a good look at him.

"Leah you have to just trust me on this one. I can't tell you. Just drop it!" he shouted with his hands clenched into fists and he started trembling. He turned around and started to walk away then he stopped took a few deep breaths and turned and took a long hard look at me.

"Leah I'm sorry. You have to believe me, I was safe all week. If anyone asks one of my family members from California died and we had to go to his funeral right away. I promise that I wasn't cheating on you, and I promise I won't ever leave you again." He declared.

"Okay. I believe you." I breathed. I instantly jumped up into his arms, ignored his blazing skin and started kissing him. This kiss was different from all the other kisses we've had. This one, it felt like time had stopped, and just for that few moments nothing or no one else mattered. I knew I shouldn't have believed him. He was fine, safe that whole week and didn't even bother to call me? But when you truly love someone you completely believe and trust them, and that's how it is with Sam. After our kiss ended, I asked him if everybody knew he was back.

"Well, my parents told chief swan and I'm sure he's told everybody else." He said.

"Okay, so if people ask I tell them that one of your relatives died and you had to go to their funeral?"

"Yes."

Sam and I spent most of the day together and I couldn't help but notice something different about him. Even his smile was off. He seemed more serious but yet the same old Sam. It was eating at my soul. What happened to him? I knew I had to keep my mouth shut and I knew that if I asked him he would be mad and tell me to drop it. So that what I planned to do. Just drop it, and never think of it again.

That was harder than I thought it would be. One major reason it's hard not to think about it is Annie. Annie called me right when she found out that Sam was home and safe. The conversation was mostly her trying to convince me that Sam had been cheating on me. She was making some pretty good points but no matter what she said I would believe Sam. There was something in the tone of his voice that I could tell he was speaking the truth.

When I started going back to school, a lot of people were coming up to me accusing Sam of cheating on me.

Ounce I told them off they didn't come and ask me again. People need to mind their own business. Besides that though everything was going great. Sam was back, everything was back to normal. I had already re-made plans with Emily she was coming tomorrow. Sam was exited to meet my cousin. I had already filled him in on how cool she was, and how I'd known her all my life.

If Emily was coming over tomorrow then I would have to do some serious cleaning in my room, and try to keep it that way. There still was a little voice in my head telling me something was different about Sam but it was getting more quite every day. People started to shut up and mind their own business about the whole thing. Everything was back to normal!

By the time I finished my room it was nine o' clock. It was early but I was still tired from cleaning. I lay down in my bed not quite ready to go to sleep. I just laid there and thought. I thought about how great things were and how perfect it was. Emily was coming! I spaced out thinking about what it was going to be like tomorrow, the drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke up excitedly that morning today was the day! I looked at the clock like I do every morning; it was 11:00 A.M already? Emily was supposed to come around ten thirty! Was she here already?! I ran down stairs. Emily was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Emily!" I said as I ran up to her. She hugged me and I hugged her back

"Leah! Oh my god! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you to Emily!" I was perfectly natural even though I haven't seen her in awhile it felt like we've been hanging out all week! At this very moment I felt whole, like everything was supposed to be going the way it was going. It would be even more perfect when Emily meets Sam.

After a quick catch up with Emily I called Sam. He was almost as excited as I was. After I told Emily he was coming she rushed me up to my room to help me pick out something hot to wear. I realized I looked like hell. I brushed through my sad excuse for hair and put on the clothes that Emily had brought me. They weren't my clothes I knew that for a fact, I would never wear anything that frilly. It was a hot pink V-neck and a pair of jean Capri's with flowers sewed going down the leg. It was actually pretty cute. Emily wasn't really a girly girl either but she dressed more like one than I did. After I took a look at myself in the mirror I thought I looked pretty good. Emily was already dressed and ready. Then we heard a soft knock at the door. It had to be Sam.

"Leah I'll be right there I have to go to the bathroom real quick, 2 seconds." She said walking toward the bathroom door. I ran down stairs to answer the door. I flung the door open and gave Sam a huge hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Whoa Leah you look nice." He said in awe. I giggled then kissed him. "Where's your cousin?" he asked.

"She's just in the bathroom." I said. I heard the bathroom door close. Then I saw Emily walk through the door way.

I glanced up at Sam. He was staring at Emily in the strangest way. It was like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Emily looked back at him a little confused then she smiled to be polite. What was going on? Why was Sam staring at her like that? Why was he staring at her like he was in love?! But he wasn't in love. He couldn't be this was the first time he's seen her right? I couldn't speak I was appalled. Why was he acting this way all of a sudden? I felt like I had lost Sam. He was acting so weird lately it was like he turned into a different Sam. I thought he was back to normal, but now this?

"Hi…I'm Emily" she said shyly.

Sam got himself under control, he managed to say hello, his voice was completely different. When he talked to Emily it was like…words couldn't really describe it. It was as if he needed her. What the hell? Sam and Emily really hit it off, which would have made me happy but not now!

I knew something was up, because Sam didn't look at me ounce, he only looked at Emily. The way he looked at Emily was just, whoa! Ugh! The way he had looked at me before was nothing compared to this look. I had to talk to Sam now and know what the hell was going on!

"Sam! Can talk to you for a sec.?!" I almost shouted at him.

He looked up at me for time that whole day. Then he hesitated, I shot him a scowl then he walked into the other room after excusing himself.

"Sam, what the hell is that!? Why are you staring at Emily that way? You haven't even looked at me all freaking day!" I demanded.

"I…uh. Come with me!" he said, walking into the room with Emily in it. "Do you guys mind coming for a walk with me?" he said.

"Not at all" Emily said sweetly.

"_Fine_" I huffed.

We walked up the street into the beautiful Lapush forest. It was a fairly warm day, it was raining earlier but it had turned into a mist. I would've stopped to take in all the beauty any other day. Emily and Sam were walking in synce I was just trailing behind them, it made me sick to see them walking like that. Then without warning Sam stopped.

"I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to start from the beginning." He said nervously.

"It's going to sound a little cray but just bear with me here. Okay so well, you know those old Quileute legends with the…werewolves?" he paused while we nodded. That's all I could do was nod. Where was he going with this? "Well anyway, there all true." He confessed. What? What was happening to my Sam was he going crazy? He saw the disturbance in my eyes. But it was all coming together. The flaming hot hands, the sudden growth spurt, and the change in attitude. I've heard the legends before; these were all part of the legends. What? This was just…unbelievable. He really was a werewolf wasn't he? I didn't even think to look at Emily I bet her expression was somewhat similar to mine. He gave us a second to let that sink in, and then he continued.

"So right before I was coming to your house Leah, I…phased. I had no idea what was going on. I thought I was going crazy! I ran away not knowing what else to do. I was still in my wolf form. Ounce I phased back I ran into Quill's grandfather. You know Quill right Leah?" I nodded. "Anyway I shook his hand and he just about had a heart attack." He laughed without humor. It didn't take me long to figure out why Quills grandfather almost had a heart attack. Sam's hands felt like he had left them burning in a fire.

"He went instantly to the other elders, they were the only ones left who remembered, and they actually saw their grandfathers go through the change. They met me secretly and explained what was happening to me. They said that the reason this was happening to me was because some filthy vampire leeches came by for a little visit!" he started trembling. Then calmed him. Did he just say Vampires? Vampires, as in Dracula? What?! There was a whole nother world out there that I had no idea about! "You see, vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies, as long as there's vampires around there will be werewolves around to fight against them. It's unnatural for them to be here!"He started shaking but then controlled himself more easily this time.

Emily spoke up.

"So, is what you're saying really true?" Emily said.

"Yes, it's all true." Sam said somberly

"So what about all the staring at Emily? What is that all about? I asked.

Sam hesitated. His face went dead. He didn't speak he just stared at Emily. I was growing more furious by the second. If Sam could tell me what he just told me then he could tell me about this.

"Well?!" I shouted at him.

"This is so hard for me to say this Leah. I'm so sorry. It's another one of those freaky wolf things.

It's very uncommon for a werewolf to do this. It's called imprinting. Basically it's when a werewolf looks at a girl and they just instantly fall in love, but its more than just _love_ it's so much stronger. I've heard of it but never dreamed…" he shook his head.

"You imprinted on my very own cousin?!"

"You imprinted on me?" Emily asked trying to hide her joy for my sake.

"Yes."Sam said.

He looked Sad, but I didn't care. He should feel sad! Why did he have to imprint on my cousin?! Why couldn't it have been me!? This couldn't be happening! How could Emily do that to me?! My heart was completely broken!

My Heart actually hurt, a like someone actually ripped it out and was fed it to a bunch of stupid dumb dogs! Without thinking I ran away from it all, from that no good cousin of mine Emily, and that stupid jerk Sam! I ran home as fast as I could. Not wanting to think about what had just happened. I couldn't talk to anyone about it either! I loved Sam. Then it was over in just one second! Just one glance and every moment every kiss, nothing mattered. It was a huge waste of time! Of course I still had feelings for him but those feelings were of hatred. I hated him. I hated him for doing this to me! I thought he loved me the same way I loved him! I'm humiliated! How stupid of me, to think that someone could ever love me! Love is a joke! I thought this was a fairy tale, but not all stories have a happy ending I suppose. I should've seen this coming. Things were way too good to be true. Is this what life is? You reach an ultimate level of joy and happiness then its all shatterd? Is that how it was? And Emily! My own cousin! She'd known how happy I was before this all happened! Emily and Sam! I couldn't stop thinking about the way Sam looked at her when he first saw her. The smile that ounce made the darkest parts of my heart shine were toward another girl. One of my best friends too. Not anymore, I had lost the love of my life and my best friend!

When I got home I ran straight to my room. Not saying anything to my family. I locked the door behind me.

I wanted to die. I just didn't care anymore. Things would never be the way it used to. That's all I wanted, was for things to be the way it used to. Sam would never love me again. I heard Emily's worried voice outside my house then I heard Sam's familiar sigh. They probably got worried and wanted to talk to me to make sure I was OK. Of course things weren't OK. Things were never going to be OK again. I heard the knock at my front door and then I heard my mom answer the door. I heard her ask what I was crying about. Then I had to hear Sam an Emily explain the whole thing. Of course Sam left out the wolf things. But my mom would notice the way Sam would look at Emily and understand how he felt, even though she would never truly understand the longing Sam had for her. I don't even understand it and I was in on the dirty little secret. My mom loved Sam to, as a son. She would forgive him. Then I heard the footsteps of two people. Sam and Emily most likely. They knocked on my door. I let them in because I wanted to let Sam know how truly upset I was and I hoped he would feel even worse about what he'd done to me.

"Hey Leah, how you holding up sweetie." Sam said as he put his burning hand over mine. I pulled my hand back immediately.

"Don't sweetie me, you jerk! How do you think I'm holding up Sam!?" I screamed at him.

"Leah, were so sorry, it's something he can't control. Look at him he feels horrible." Emily said somberly.

"Good he deserves it! Everything is over! He'll Never Love me again! He broke my heart." I said miserably.

"I'm Sorry Leah! What Am I supposed to do!?" he said sounding almost as upset as I was.

"You're _sorry_? Just by saying sorry things aren't going to get better! Yeah, I'm sorry to, sorry that I ever got involved with you! Get out of my room! You to Emily!" I shouted at them both.

Part 3

Months went by. Things got worse and worse. Every day I had to watch stupid Emily and Sam is happy together. Every day I see them it's a reminder of what I don't have and what could have been. I had many thoughts of running away. That would be nice just to get away from it all. But I couldn't. It would do no good and I couldn't escape from it no matter how hard I tried. It's all I could think about. It was haunting me. I grew bitterer by the day. Annie decided she didn't want to be my friend anymore because I was turning into a jerk she had said. I didn't care. It's not like I had a social life anymore anyway. My family was worried about me. I don't blame them. When I looked at myself in the mirror I saw a monster. I was mean to the people that cared for me because I wanted them to be upset just like I was. It didn't work; I don't think anyone could possibly be as upset as I was at this very moment. I couldn't picture myself being happy again. Life went on without me while I was trapped in my own depression. Maybe one day I'll be as happy as I ounce was but I doubted it.


End file.
